I Fell Slowly
by janoskiansLaura
Summary: " I fell for you cupcake, all at once I know he hurt you , but if you let me I will never leave or hurt you , you're a flower that needs to soar in the sun , it needs to be protected , I know I'm not that famous , but all I know is I can make you happy ... Okay ". Please check it out and review.


Hey guys I'm back its been long since I wrote a story ...

yeah I hope you like this story . not hate

It's a Luke brooks and Laura marano story , sorry I ship it and I can ship whoever I want

I don't hate on anyone's ship _ we should all be happy

:-)

So please review and tell me what you thought of it and what was your favorite part , .

bye guys .

* * *

Laura's POV

I was getting dressed for a nice hangout with the teen beach movie family , in Australia . I was so happy to see Ross, I got dressed in a crop black top with a pink flowy skirt, with some nude pumps.

Since the cast invited me to go to Puerto Rico after this.

I curled my hair to make it a bit wavy , and put lip gloss .

* * *

I got there and the teen beach movie cast was there, I hugged them and then there was Ross

" Ross" , I said and hugged him, the feeling was amazing

But he didn't feel like he wanted to hug me,

I was talking about how my new movie was doing... .but as I looked at Ross, he looked annoyed... that was when I shut the hell up.

* * *

There was 5 boys coming in the restaurant laughing, one caught my eye he had brown hair and I noticed that he had full tattoos on one of his arm .

I couldn't stop looking at the boy ... Then that was when Maia was talking, but stopped and looked at me , I was confused why were they looking at me?

I felt someone hold my hand .. They picked me up from the chair , since I was light .

" _love_ "

I looked at the person , it was him... The boy .

" hi-..hi" , I stuttered

He smiles ...god his smile ! He also had a lip ring .

" you are adorable " , he said to me , he had an Australian accent , but he also looked half Italian.

He put me down

" what's your name beautiful "

" L..Laura ". , I did it again .

" Laura what a beautiful name , I'm Luke " , he said back .

Chances was we ended up talking and ex changing numbers.

* * *

I was walking down the street of Australia when someone grabbed me by the waist

Woah...

" hey" , a husky voice whispered in my ear sending chills down my spine

I turned around It was Luke... the one and only Luke Brooks.

I smiled at him and he smiled back

" hi " , I replied back

" I was thinking if you want to go for a walk together down the beach? " , he asked nervously

" I would love to " was my Reply .

* * *

We were talking about our favorite things, he told me he loves to make videos , and edit them, also loves photography.

I learned that he did something called the Janoskians on YouTube . His two brothers and two of his friends

He showed me a video on his phone, they were funny

" how do you guys do that stuff without feeling embarrassed ?"

I was laughing.

" we are weird and we don't care what people think about us, we don't give a fuck "

I was smiling with him.

" what do you do cupcake ? " , he asked

" I work on a TV show called Austin and Ally - "

I got caught off

" I know that, I've seen that show and Ally Dawson looks smoking hottt " , he said while smiling

I slapped him on his arm while laughing, he grabbed me and pulled me close to him while whispering in my ear

...again

" but you look beautiful " , I blushed and got out of his arms

" that's the first time a boy called me that " , I put my head down staring at my red-painted blood toe nails.

I felt his fingers bring my chin up

" it's the truth "

I looked into his eyes while leaning in and he also Leaned in

Slowly...so close...slowly...

Then my cell phone rang, I pulled away and checked it was Maia.

" I'm sorry Luke " , I said

" hey, don't worry save that kiss for someone special " , he said while smiling

I smiled and wrapped my arms around his neck while going on my tip toes giving him a soft kiss on the cheek.

He wrapped his arms around my waist, pulling me closer to him,

We stood there hugging each other softly and slowly.

* * *

_I slowly started to fall and then all at once..._

* * *

I came back to my hotel room and tucked myself straight into bed, my eyes slowly falling..

I woken up to see the teen beach movie cast , I was smiling

" hey Ross " , I smiled at him

You see I have feelings for Ross , but he would never feel the same

Ross turned around and rolled his eyes

" hi Laura " , he said

What the fuck was his problem? Every time I would talk to him or see him , he would be annoyed...

That smile that was on my face was replaced with a frown .

I didn't want to cry , but slowly tears were falling down my cheeks .

I saw everyone watching me and I just ran out as fast as my feet can run .

* * *

Then suddenly I bumped into someone who I got knocked down straight on my butt

" Laura " , I knew that voice and he picked me up , I looked down at my shoes

" what's wrong , why are you crying ? " , Luke asked in a sweet voice

" its nothing Luke , I'm fine " , I told him while looking in his eyes

But I walked away before I could hear his voice on last time .

* * *

_"You'll drenched in the sun with open eyes..."_

* * *

_" Look around, its deadly night "_

_I was_ night and I was still walking in my heels , my feet started to hurt , but I kept on walking .

I should forget about Ross , since he doesn't even care .

I took out my phone and texted the only person that I could talk to .

Could you pick me up.

I shut my phone and waited .

Luke's POV

I bumped into a crying Laura , what happened?

I was angry at who made her cry... I got a text from Laura asking if I could pick her up.

" hey guys could we stop at somewhere "

" okay? Where " , beau asked

" umm we'll see "

They looked at me weirdly . that's when I saw her sitting on a sidewalk looking down at the ground

She looked so beautiful even at the dark moonlight . I told them to stop and they saw Laura and smiled at me

" jai scoot over so Laura can sit there " , I told him and I got out the car , I was walking towards her slowly

* * *

She looked up and ran to me while wrapping her arms around me and I hugged her close to me , didn't care if the boys were watching.

" come on Laura let's get you in the car " , I told her , but she didn't move and she pointed at her feet .

They were scraped and bruised , I took off her heels and then I carried them with me while I picked her up bridal style in my arms .

She put her head on my chest , I was smiling down at her .

* * *

I put her in the middle between me and jai .

" hey Laura , you wanna talk about what happened ? " , I asked her

She looked at me but said these words that made me think ...

" I wish he would love me as I love him .. "

I looked at her while she was looking at the ground

" oh Laura, how could no one love you , your awesome and beautifully gorgeous , you can be funny without ever being mean , your nicest person ever ! Did I mention your beautiful , "

Beau, Jai, James, Daniel, and me were saying all the words that were the truth .

She looked at us .

* * *

" how come he doesn't think that , he gives me a glare every time I would talk , or ignore me when I try to talk to him , I try to make a joke , but he says you're not even funny , you shouldn't try . I should just shut the hell up " , she said

" hey who ever that jackass who said that is wrong , you're so better than him " , beau said to Laura

" ya , you should've flipped him off " , James said while laughing

I saw that Laura giggled a little .

" Laura you should've called us , we could have kicked his ass " , jai said

Me and jai hugged Laura while James and Daniel tried to squeeze in the hug .

* * *

Laura's pov

I was feeling better .

" thank you guys , you guys are awesome " , I told them and they smiled

" no problem "

I huddled closer to Luke and whispered thank you to him

I came back to the brooks brothers house with James and Daniel areas of us .

* * *

Luke was still carrying me bridal style , I don't understand why Luke does this to me ? Acts so sweet to me .

Ross used to be sweet with me , but now its like I don't know him anymore.

Luke puts me down on a couch while taking my heels putting them somewhere .

I felt my eyes about drop , but I didn't want to fall asleep

* * *

_I fell in sleep slowly then all at once ..._

* * *

I woke up and noticed Luke sleeping on a chair , I felt bad so I got up

I shook him but he didn't wake up and then I felt someone tap me on the shoulder

It was beau

" the only way to wake him up is to " , he held up a marker

" revenge beau seriously " , I put my hands on my hips looking at him

" he did this last time I fell asleep ...so yeah it is

Revenge"

Then beau started to draw on Luke's face ... He drew a dick !

* * *

Luke woke up and he didn't notice the drawing but we were trying to not laugh but we did and he got curious.

" what's so funny " , Luke said and I grabbed Luke on his arm and took him by the mirror

He gasped and got angry , also ran after beau , but I stopped him

I was cleaning up his face , I noticed he had a beautiful face ,

Was it weird to call a boy beautiful ? But it felt right , he was so beautiful

The lip ring was a turn on and everything about him was so memorizing ...so amazing ... So beautifully love .

* * *

_I fell slowly_...

* * *

I was talking with Maia about Luke , she was smiling

" why are you smiling like that?" , I asked her

" because I think you like him " , Maia said

" nooooo " , I said to her all the sudden

" Laura don't lie , I know you do deep down " , she said to me while pointing at her heart

I couldn't lie about it , she was right ,

* * *

_I was falling slowly ... _

* * *

I got a text from Luke telling me to meet him at the beach ?

I got dressed in a blue dress that went down to my knees with some black sandals , my hair was straightened , my makeup was simple ... Lip gloss

And some mascara .

I took my phone with me just in case .

* * *

I was walking there I saw Luke , he was gorgeous even if he wore a black tee-shirt and jeans .

Damn...

He saw me and looked at me

" what? " , I asked confused

" nothing it's just you look beautiful " , he said making me blush

" you too " , I said and covered my mouth , I just told him he was beautiful...

He smiled and came closer to me .

" Laura can I tell you something " , he said

I nodded my head and he took my hands in his

* * *

" Laura when I met you it was incredible, I was lucky to meet you , you looked beautiful in the light and the dark , when you were sad you still managed to be beautiful, you kept all lot of your feelings inside and it ended up hurting you , but you still managed to put on a smile " ,

My eyes were watery and he took my hands and kissed them slowly and all at once .

" I fell for you cupcake, all at once I know he hurt you , but if you let me I will never leave or hurt you , you're a flower that needs to soar in the sun , it needs to be protected , I know I'm not that famous , but all I know is I can make you happy ... **_Okay_** "

The tears fell down my cheeks and I smiled , I wrapped my arms around his neck

" you know how you said to wait for the special someone for a kiss "

He nodded his head

" that special someone is you " , I whispered

* * *

That's when I kissed him It was like sparks flying , my tears also fell down in the kiss , his arms wrapped around me .

We pulled apart and we both said the words together

* * *

_" I fell slowly for you ... Then all at once "_

* * *

**Fin**


End file.
